You Belong With Me
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Inspired off the song by Taylor Swift. Liley. Um yeah that's about it.


LilyMiley OneShot

**A/N: So yeah this just came to me as I was driving to school. I was kind of laughing because I saw the music video to this and I just automatically think … hmm which of the couples that I write on will I apply this to? Oh and the song is "You Belong With Me" (I think that's the title) by Taylor Swift.**

**Homosexual relationships and that's your 'warning' if you need it.**

**Um, yeah well … enjoy!**

You Belong With Me by SwedFacepainter

MPOV:

"Hey, Miles. You alright?" Lily asks.

_No,_ I want to tell her.

"Of course, Lil. I'm just bored. I want to see kick some ass already," I joke, with a fake smile accompanying it.

She gives me a knowing look. Too bad she doesn't have time to prod. I'd love a few seconds alone with her and without the company of…

"Hey Lily-kins," Veronica, Lily's girlfriend, says coming up from behind her.

… Veronica. Lily's girlfriend. The devil incarnate. Ok a little harsh but the girl blatantly hates my guts for no reason. Maybe it's the fact that Veronica can read that I'm crushing on her girlfriend. I sometimes forget that everyone besides Lily can tell.

"Oh, hey V," Lily acknowledges, but I can tell she's worried about me, like the good _friend_ she is. Lily's nickname for Veronica is so much better than the one Veronica has for her.

"Shouldn't you go start warming up?" Veronica asks giving a pointed look.

"…yeah, you're probably right. Thanks babe," Lily says giving me one more look before turning and doing the worst thing in the world.

She covers Veronica's lips with her own. My heart drops down into my stomach. Lily's being a good girlfriend. I shouldn't be so jealous. However, Veronica, being the monster she is, puts her arms around Lily's neck, holding Lily there, just to torture me.

Lily pulls back with a confused look before turning around to the field and jogging out.

Veronica smiles and waves to Lily as she runs out then turns to glare at me. Of course. I put on a huge fake smile and wave excitedly at her.

"Did you want to sit by me? Oh, wait… you have to go cheer, huh? Well darn," I ask and then snap my fingers in fake disappointment. I don't think she appreciates my humor.

She only storms off toward the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Hey Miley, up here," I hear from the bleachers.

I turn to see Oliver standing up and waving like a maniac from the front row. I shake my head, smiling, before making my trek up to him. I spare one more glance out to the field to see that Lily is looking at me. I force a smile and a small wave before turning back to go to Oliver.

"What's wrong champ?" the doughnut asks. He is sweet most times.

"She belongs with me, Oliver. Why can't she see that?" I groan, putting my face into my hands.

"Why don't you tell her that?" he asks in return.

"She's going out with that monster. Maybe once she breaks up with her but I don't want to tell her if she's happy with Veronica," I explain, spitting out the demon's name.

"You really think she's happy with Veronica?" he asks further.

"What's with the 20 questions? I don't know," I ask, exhausted.

"Miley, I'm trying to help you realize that what you are thinking is really just backwards. Lily's just with her because she wants to be with someone. It's pretty obvious that Veronica just isn't her type of girl," Oliver explains, pointedly.

Maybe he's right.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will everyone please stand for the national anthem?" the announcer pulls me out of my memories.

The beginning ceremonies conclude a few minutes later and the game begins. Lily seems really off. She's missing the ball and everything. Also I can't help but think that the reason is because she keeps looking at me.

"Hey, Oliver, I think I'm going to go. I'm not feeling well," I turn and tell him before standing up and walking to the end of the bleachers.

A timeout was just called and Lily's jogging off the field. She looks over to where I was at but then looks directly at me. The doughnut must've pointed my way. She just looks thoroughly confused. I just shake my head and start my trek home.

LPOV:

Where's Miley going? Is she sick?

"What the hell is wrong with you Truscott?" coach yells, getting up in my face and throwing his hat on the ground.

"I'm sorry, coach," I mumble, feeling just helpless.

"Yeah well 'I'm sorry' doesn't help. You can just go warm up a seat on the bench. Tucker, you're up," coach continues, pointing over toward the bench of disgruntled girls all looking angry with me.

I'm sure not going to sit over there. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, coach, but I have to go. I'm not feeling well," I pant out.

"Fine just go sleep whatever this is that's bothering you off. But you better be ready for a workout on Monday," he sighs obviously seeing something wrong with me.

I nod vehemently before grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going?" Veronica asks, coming up to me.

"I have to go see what's wrong with Miley," I tell her simply.

"Why are you always talking to her? I'm your girlfriend. Why are you always worried about her and not me?" she growls.

"What's with the 20 questions, V? She's my best friend. Of course I'm worried about her. If I thought something was upsetting you, I'd be worried about you but you seem fine as far as I can tell," I argue with her.

"Look, why don't we just go and relax somewhere? We could go back to my place," she responds suggestively, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe after I go check on Miley," I say hesitantly.

"The offer won't still be valid," she huffs.

"Why not?" I ask, confused.

"Don't you get it? I don't like Miley. I don't want you hanging out with her. You have to choose; me or her?" Veronica sets the ultimatum.

It really wasn't very hard to pick.

"Fine. I pick Miley. It's over. Sorry babe," I reply simply.

Her mouth drops open and I turn around, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Now to see what's up with Miley…

MPOV:

Maybe I should've stayed. Lily seemed bothered by something. I should've been there to see what was wrong after the game.

I shake my head and grab my bag back on the way to the game. I turn the door knob and walk out.

"Ow," I let slip out as I collide with something directly in front of my door.

"Sorry, are you ok?" the object asks hurriedly.

"Lily, what are you doing here? What about the game?" I ask, confused because I'm sure the game is still going on.

"I couldn't concentrate on the game so coach was going to make me sit out anyways. I was worried about you so I told him that I wasn't feeling well," she babbles. It's so cute when she does that.

"I told you that I'm alright. You didn't need to throw the game even if there was something wrong," I scold.

"You and I both know that you're lying through your teeth," she scolds in return.

"Ok fine… I'm worried that you aren't happy with Veronica," I admit. It is the truth, for the most part.

"Actually it's funny you should ask. She told me that I couldn't see you and pretty much set an ultimatum of you or her. I broke up with her. You're my best friend. None of my girlfriends are going to change that," she explains.

"Well I promised myself that I'd tell you this if you broke up with Veronica…" I start, letting the sentence hang. I don't know if I can go through with this.

"Miles?" Lily asks, making sure that I don't lose courage I guess.

My stomach is putting me into fits and is messing with my thought process.

_Screw that,_ I think to myself.

I lean forward and press my lips softly against hers, closing my eyes tightly so that I wouldn't have to see the look on her face. I don't know if she's even attracted to me.

I feel her hand on the base of my neck.

_Here it comes. I hope she doesn't push me back too hard…_

There is no force behind it however. It's caressing the skin there. Her hand soon moves upward and her thumb rubs my cheek softly as I feel her put some added pressure against my lips with her own.

She doesn't hate me. Now I can actually enjoy her soft, slightly moist lips against mine. I never imagined kissing her would be so fulfilling.

It's over a little too soon but that stupid little thing called air is lacking in both of our lungs. My eyes flutter open to see her own gazing back into mine. It's as if her eyes are saying 'I hope you didn't just regret that'. I definitely did not. I smile shyly which she returns shortly after.

"I was just telling Oliver that you belong with me," I smirk, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I always knew that I did," Lily smirks in return, wrapping her arms my waist. It feels so right.

**A/N: So there you have it. Inspiration from randomly hearing a song in the car. Hope all who read enjoyed it. Reviews appreciated if you feel the desire to leave them.**


End file.
